Behind Closed Doors
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Sequel to Naivity. Lenalee has been avoiding Allen. What could Road possibly have to say that would make her forgive him? AllenxLenalee, AllenxRoad.


I wasn't origially going to write a sequel to _Naivity_, but I got several requests and decided to comply. Enjoy!

* * *

She saw him enter the room through the corner of her eye. Quickly, she packed up her belongings and left through another door.

Lenalee had been avoiding Allen for days now. It was not uncommon for her to stop halfway through whatever she was doing in order to leave before he could talk to her. She couldn't face him, not after seeing him with Road. The thought of them being _together_ was still too much for her to digest, let alone forgive. She was unable to evade him, however, when he ambushed her in the dormitory corridor later that evening.

"Allen?!" she was surprised when he appeared suddenly from around the corner. She turned to escape but he caught her by the wrist before she had a chance to move.

He looked up at her, and his expression appeared so genuinely hurt, that she couldn't struggle. Instead, she stared at the ground.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried about you," he whispered, "you haven't been yourself lately and you keep avoiding me whenever I try to talk to you."

Lenalee was only mollified by his tone for a second. Then she remembered why she was angry in the first place.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Allen looked taken aback by her harsh tone, but managed a sheepish grin.

"Please tell me what's wrong. If I've done something to make you unhappy-"

"I know you've been fucking Road, you sick bastard!"

"What? I don't think I heard you-"

"You heard me exactly right," Lenalee had begun to shake.

"I think you're confused, Lenalee. Road is a Noah, our enemy. Why would I ever, _you know_, do _that_."

"Don't lie to me," tears began to form behind her eyes, but she blinked them back. Under no circumstances would she let herself cry in front of that traitor.

"I'm not."

"I _saw_, Allen." His face fell. He looked at her, pleading.

"I can explain, please," tears began to pour from his eyes and he gripped her arm tighter, "please…"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Lenalee shuddered. He felt so _dirty_.

"Don't touch me." She yanked herself away and with as much dignity as possible, walked back down the corridor. Allen didn't follow.

She slammed the door behind her, leaning against the door. She was glad to have gotten away until she noticed there was someone else in her room. Road was perched on her bed, wearing an impossibly huge grin.

"How did you get in here; I locked the door…"

"The window," Road pointed at a large hole smashed in the glass.

"Innocence Invo-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Give me one good reason…"

"Tyki will kill you all."

"What?"

"He knows, like me, where the Headquarters for the Black Order is. If I don't come back, he'll bring as many Akuma as it takes to slaughter every last one of you exorcists."

Lenalee slid down the door. She couldn't sacrifice all her colleagues for the sake of revenge.

"What are you doing here? It's because I saw you isn't it. You have to kill me now, right, so that I don't tell anyone?"

Road laughed.

"If I had my way, you would already be dead."

"Why aren't I then?" Lenalee was suspicious. She didn't trust the Noah at all.

"Simple, if I kill you, Allen won't let me play with him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Road rolled her eyes, did she have to explain everything. Humans really were idiots.

"I told Allen if he didn't have sex with me I'd kill everyone in the Order." For a girl who looked no older than twelve, she was surprisingly blunt.

"Oh…" Cold tendrils of guilt wrapped themselves around Lenalee's stomach and heart. All he wanted was to protect them, to protect _her_. He was her friend and she hadn't trusted him. She even made him _cry_. There had to be a way to make it up to him.

"I know!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Road gazed at her, bored.

"I won't tell anyone."

Road grinned.

"Don't look so happy, I'm not doing this for you."

"A wise decision," said the Noah, so politely that even Tyki would be impressed, "Good evening to you." She gave a little curtsy and left.

Allen was waiting in the corridor when Road found him. His eyes were focused on the window, so he didn't notice her sneak up behind him.

"Surprise!" She yelled, leaping into his arms, legs wrapping around his hips.

"Road!? What are you doing here?" Road looked thoughtful.

"You know that's just what Lenalee said." She slid off, though her arms remained draped around his neck.

"Lenalee? What have you done to her!"

"I haven't hurt her if that's what you're implying. I just told her what we agreed on." He looked relieved.

"Did she believe you?"

"Of course," she said, trailing her hands down his chest, "I can be very convincing you know." Road's fingers pulled at the hem of his pants.

"I think we should celebrate; she's not going to tell anyone now."

"Not out here, Road. If someone else sees…"

"Awww! You're no fun!" But all the same, she complied, dragging him by the pants into his room.

"This private enough for you?" She asked, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his waist. Allen growled, flipping Road onto her back. He leaned over her.

"I want you…" he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled, sending shivers through her body. She pulled him closer, fingers twirling his silver hair as his tongue ran over her collarbone. As one hand moved to unbutton his pants and she remembered something important. It made her smile.

The door wasn't locked.


End file.
